1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray inspection device for irradiating articles with X-rays and detecting foreign matter in the articles.
2. Related Art
X-ray inspection devices or similar devices are conventionally used to detect foreign matter in articles. Research and development efforts are currently being conducted in relation to such devices.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-084066 (hereinafter “JP '066 publication”), there is disclosed a component of a radiation detector for minimizing the space required for wire bonding; making the radiation detector smaller in size and simpler to manufacture; and facilitating the manufacture of a two-dimensional detector. The component for a radiation detector is a component used in an X-ray inspection device.
The component of a radiation detector according to JP '066 publication includes a photoelectric element arranged on a portion of an upper surface of a substrate to output an electrical signal based on the intensity of light received by the photoelectric element. The photoelectric element has a first pad provided on its light-receiving surface. The component of a radiation detector has a pad-formation portion arranged on a portion of the substrate other than a portion where the photoelectric element is arranged, and a second pad formed on the pad formation section. The second pad is arranged to form the same plane as that of the first pad arranged on the light-receiving surface of the photoelectric element, and is electrically connected to the first pad.
Also, in JP '066 publication, there is also disclosed a component of a radiation detector that further includes an optical waveguide path provided upstream in the light-receiving direction of a light receiving surface of a photoelectric element (see claim 22 and FIG. 7 of JP '066 publication).